A new direction in life
by DonStella
Summary: Stella finds out that she’s pregnant from her ex and he wants nothing to do with her or the baby and Flack is there to help her along the way. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A new direction in life

OK I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER OR CSI: NY AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. MY ENGLISH IS OK NOT GREAT. I CUNFUSE SOME LETERS FOR OTHER SO FORGIVE ME IF I DO. ALL REVEWS ARE WELCOM SO PLEASE TRY AND MAKE ONE.

_Chapter 1:__ Thursday afternoon 3 weeks pregnant _

Stella Bonasera had found out that she was 3 weeks pregnant from her ex boyfriend of a couple of days. He cheated on her, actually she found him with the girl on his bed. She was going to meet him in the café near the fire station where he work at. Matt walked in and sat down across from her not even saying hello. "What do you want? We have nothing to talk about, but I'm listening." "I just need to tell you that I'm pregnant and I'm planning on keeping it." He just looked at her and said "what the hell were you thinking getting pregnant I never wanted a kid or want one." She just stared at him. "Well not like I planned on it, but sins I am I'm keeping it like I seed. You don't have to wary about anything because I'm not asking you for anything." "Good because I hope I never ever see you or that bastard of a baby agene." As soon as he said this he got up and walked out of the café living people to looking at her sitting there. She got up and left that café and started walking back to the lab and decided to start a great life for the baby she was caring and herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:__ Monday morning 4 weeks pregnant_

Stella was sitting on a stool at Bob's café just down the street from the lab. She was lost in thought drinking and eating her mint tea and bagel. At that moment Don Flack came through the door asking Bob for a cappuccino and a glazed donut. He turned around and saw Stella sitting there alone and he pointed out to Bob that he was going to go sit with Stella. He walked over and taped her on the shoulder, "Hay Stell" at that moment she turned around and looked at Flack "O hay didn't see you there" "didn't mean to startle you there I'll leave you alone with your thoughts if you want" "no go ahead and sit" Stella gestured to the seat next to her. At that moment Bob himself gave Flack his coffee and donut. "Thanks Bob" Flack told him. "No problem for my second favorite customer" flack looked at him all hurt "you're my second favorite because this beautiful woman is my first" he told him pointing in Stella's direction, and Stella just blushed at his comment. Bob left after his little comment to them.

"Hay Stell you look distracted? Dou you want to talk about it." Flack told her looking at her and holding his coffee. "Well there is something. And I do have to tell someone before I tell Mac." she told him. "Ok you know you can tell me anything right, we been friends for a long time" he told her with reassurance in his voice. "Ok her go's. I'm pregnant Don with Matt's Baby, and he wants nothing to do with the baby and me" she told Flack holding his hand. Flack just looked at her not saying anything. "Don Can you please say something?" Stella pleaded. "You cut me off guard there you know that right. I gauss congratulations are in order, but what are you going to do." He asks Stella with the entire concern showing in his eyes. "Well thank you and concerning with what I'm going to do is raise the baby myself the best I can and give it everything I can to make him or her happy. When it comes to the father I still don't know what I'm going to tell my baby but I have some time to figure it out" she told him with all sincerity. "Good for you Stell. What are you going to do about the father?" he asked her. "I'm not going to do anything Don, I told him and he just told me straight out that he didn't want any kids ever. So when it comes to it I'll be on his conches not mine because I told him and he denied are baby, well my baby" she told Flack holding back tears. "Hay hay its going to be ok. You have me here to help you out in whatever you need. You also will have the support from the Mac, Lindsey, Danny, Hocks, Sid, and Adam" he told her hugging her on his side. "Thank you Don you're a great friend" she told him giving him a big smile. They both staid there talking a little while longer before they headed to the lab together.

Hope you like it. Review on your way out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:__ Friday morning 5 weeks pregnant_

Stella had told her friends at the lab about her being pregnant and they all were happy for her. The baby now had lots of uncles and one aunt. Flack had been working on a case with Stella all week. She could only go out of the lab if it was with one of the guys and it wasn't that dangers. Flack walked in to the lab with a bottle of orange juice and a crème cheese bagel for Stella. "Hay Stell I got you your favorite" he told her as soon as he opened the door. "O hay Flack thanks, can you put it on my desk" she told him pointing to the left corner. He put the stuff there on the corner and sat on one of the chairs opposed to her and just looked at her. "What are you staring at?" she told him not looking up from her paper work. "Hay I'm not, any way just wanted to know if you needed anything and if you were done with the Springs case?" he told her sitting up a little more. "Yes I'm done with the Springs case and I would really like to ask you for a favor" she said handing him the case file. "Shier whatever you need Stell" Flack said while taking the file. "Well, I have to go see Dr. Bedrock for my check up with the baby, and I was wondering if you could cum with me next week" she told him nervously. "Stell of course ill go with you, what day and at what time" he asks her. "On Thursday at 10 in the morning" she told him smiling at him. "Ok pick you up at 9 and talk to you soon" he told her smiling and walking out the door.

I know its short forgive me don't have time. Review on your way out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:__ Thursday morning 6 weeks pregnant_

Flack got to Stella's apt around 10 and knocked at her door. Stella opened the door when she her him knock at the door. "Hay you're somewhat early" she told him with an amused smile. "Hay, what a man isn't allowed to be early to pick up a beautiful woman up" he told her teasingly. "Whatever you say, come in I need to finish getting ready make yourself comfortable" She pointed to her sofa and walked off to her room. She came back a few min later with her purse and her jean jacket. Flack sall her and said "You ready to go". "I'm ready, let's go" she told him and as they both headed out the door. Flack drove them to the doctors and parked in front of the building. They took the elevator to the 5th floor. They walked to the door and Flack opens it for Stella to walk through it. "Thank you" she told him. When they both walked through the door all the women were looking at them specifically at Flack. Stella walked to the front desk while flack sat dawn in a vacant seat next to a perky pregnant blond. The receptionist asked Stella "May I help you". "Yes I have an appointment with Dr. Bedrock I'm Stella Bonasera" she told the receptionist. "Yes your appointment is at 10 you're a bit early so go ahead and sit and I'll call you for the Dr. to see you in a while" she told Stella. Stella walked over to sit next to flack and giving him a big smile. "You want me to wait for you out her or ……go in with you" he told her nervously. "I would really like for you to come with me because I'm a little scared" she told him shyly. "Can I ask you something Stell" he asked her fiddling with his fingers. "Sure" she told him. "Why are all the women her looking at me like I'm a piece of meat" he asked her. "Because you're the only man her and all those women would like to get a piece of you because there Horney and their husbands ant her with them. Plus they probably think wire together and they think it's cute that you came with me to the Doctor's appointment" she told him. "Well that explains a lot" he told her giving her his best charm smile he could muster.

"Stella Bonasera" the nurse called from the door. Stella and Flack stud up and walked through the door the nurse called them. They followed her to a room and told them that the doctor would be right in to see them. Dr. Bedrock came in through the door "Stella how are you? Last time I saw you it was to tell you that you were pregnant and that was 3 weeks ago" he told her. "Yes it was" she replied. "So this must be the father of the baby I assume" the Dr asked them. "No his just a very good friend of mine and I didn't want to come alone, so I asked I'm to come with me" she told him nervously. "Good for you deer, you always need good friends like him to help out with things in life whether it be good or bad" he told them giving Flack a smile. "Shall we get started" he said pointing to the bed. Stella lay down on the bed and lifted her shirt exposing her abdomen. The doctor put some cold jell and started to do the ultrasound. The doctor wanted to check the hart beat of the monitor to see how the baby was developing. "The baby is all good your next appointment is in 1 ½ month from today Stella" he told her. "It was nice to meat you" he to flack shaking hands. "Likewise" Flack told him. They walked out of the exam room to the hallway then Flack opened the door to the waiting room. "Your appointment will be for November 30" the receptionist told Stella. "Thank you, see you then" Stella replied. Flack started walking to the door then opened it when Stella got closer, then closed it behind them when they walked out. They walked to the elevator and pressed the down button when Flack said "I'm hunger haven't had breakfast yet, would you like to grab some before I take you to the lab." "I would like that very much if you don't mind" she told him. The elevator opened up, and they walked in and Flack pressed the button to go to the main lobby. They got out of the elevator walked out of the building into the cool weather. He opened the door for Stella then went around to the car and got in to the car. The drove to a diner near the Lab, got of the car and walked in to the diner.

They looked for a place to sit and there was a booth on their left next to a window. Flack led Stella to the booth and let her sit down before he sat across from her. The waitress came and gave them their menus and asked "what would you like to drink." "Some orange juice would be fine" Stella told her. "Another glass o orange juice would be fine thank you" Flack replied. "I'll be right back to take your order and bring your juice" she told them then started to walk away. "What no coffee detective" Stella told Flack. "I didn't get coffee because then you would want some and I've heard that caffeine is bad for the baby" he replied giving her a little smirk. "Thank you that's so thoughtful of you" she told him giving him a gig smile. The waters came back and placed the orange juices on the table. "Have you decided what you're going to order" the waters asked. "Yes let me have the blue berry pancakes with beacon and hash brown on the side" Stella replied. "And for you sir" the waitress said. "I'll take the same just put an egg on the side also" Flack replied. "Will that be all" she said. "That will be all thank you" flack told her giving her a charm smile that he gave most good looking women. "Do you give all good looking women your charm smile or only the ones your interested in" Stella told him while sipping from her orange juice. "No I don't do it to all women" he said glaring at her. "O" is all she could say. They both talked about different things going on in their lives meanly about her and the baby. 15 min later the waitress came bringing them there food. "Thank you" flack told her. Both Flack and Stella started eating their food. After eating their food and flack paying they left.

They headed to the lab. They walked in together to the lab and people where looking, well starring at them. They walked to her office and they booth sat down in opposed sides of the desk. "So people hear think that something is going on between us right, because I started bringing you breakfast and we have had more cases together lately. Not that I mind don't get me wrong or anything, it's just that people think the wrong way all the time and I think you should let them know about the baby that way there carful around you, you know. Don't look at me that way I know what you're thinking. There probably going to think that the baby is mi…." Stella didn't let him finish before she said "Look Flack people who are not are friends are assuming things right so ill tell them that I'm pregnant but that it's not your baby and were just good friends. If they don't believe me then that's up to them don't you think" she asked him. "You know what you're right people can think whatever they want and I'll be supporting you every step of the way" he told her with a reassuring smile. "Thanks Don" she replied giving him a warm smile. He got up and left waving goodbye and heeding to Mac's office.

"Hay Mac you wanted to see me" he told Mac as soon as he walked in to the office. "Oh hay Flack, sit I'll be right with you just let me sign this report" Mac told him. Mac signed the report then put it in the corner and looked at Flack. "Thank you for looking over Stella she needs that from peoples specially her friends. I know you probably noticed that people have been looking at you and Stell differently and I'm assuming it's because you're spending more time together at work and outside of it too. It's good for her to be distracted now because of the baby, she needs us and I'm glad that your there when the rest of us aren't able to be there" he told Flack giving him a reassuring smile. Flack sighed and looked at Mac. "Stella and I have discussed what she's going to do. She is going to tell everyone in the lab about the baby, and that there is nothing going on between us. If they want to believe it or not that's their problem not Stella's or mine" Flack told him seriously. "That's good you and Stella think that way because she needs all her friends" Mac told him putting his hand on Flack's shoulder. Flacks cell phone started ringing. He hung up the phone and looked at Mac. "There's a case in Central Park west they want one of you guys to come with me." "Take Stella and Lindsey with you." "Ok see you later Mac" Flack told him heading out the door. He headed to Stella's office where both Lindsey and Stella were there. He knocked on the door then went in. "Hay Mac wants both of you to go to a crime scene with me. Sorry am I interrupting anything" Flack told them. "Of course not" Lindsey piped up. "So are you going to get us something to eat afterwards?" "That depend on where you ladies want to go eat." "Very funny Flack," Lindsey told him. "Ok let's go ladies" he told them while Stella was smiling at him. He just smiled at her and let them walk out the door first.

It's long but review on your way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in some time. It's somewhat short. Hope you like it and enjoy it.

_Chapter 5:__ Wednesday night 7 weeks pregnant_

Flack was sitting in his desk at 7:30 pm doing paper work that he wasn't putting any attention because he was hungry. He lined back on his chairs and started thinking about Stella and what she would be doing during her day off. _'Stupid paper work, if I didn't have to do this I could go see what Stella is up to? I might be able to go later and take her some diner.'___"Hay flack, day dreaming about your leady" Robert another detective was asking him. "What are you talking about" he replied. "That if you were thinking about Stella sins everyone at the present knows there's something going on between you guys" Roberts replied. "Look I really don't care what people think about me but leave Stella out of it" Flack said this with a series tone. "Look we all know that she's pregnant and that it's yours because we see you to together all the time." "Like I said before its nun of your or any once business but if you need to know I am not going out with her and it's also not my baby. It's just a friend helping another friend with their personal live because they need it. You can go tell the rest of the people what I said, if you or the rest of the people I work with don't believe what I'm saying then that's your guises problem not mine" he told them starting to get a little agitated. "Look man I'm just saying what everyone her is talking about, well except for Angel because she also works with the CSI's, and all you guys are good friends it seems like" he told flack looking at him strait in the eye. Flack got up and gathered all his paper work and put it in his desk. He grabbed his blazer from his chairs, then turned and looked at Robert and said "Look just because the rest of you don't like working with them and sometimes do don't go bull crapping them because they don't do it to you guys. So keep your opinions to your guises self and stop rumoring about CSI's specially Stella. You got it Robert. You can also go tell them that," he said leaving towards the door.

Flack got the "The proposal" from the video store then got some Chinese food from Stella's favorite place and heeded to her place. He got to Stella's apartment around 8:45. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Stella herd the door and looked throw the pep hole and saw it was Flack. She opened the door and said "hay what are you doing here." "Just thought you might be hungry because now you're eating for two," he told her sheepishly giving her a wide smile. "What's on the other bag," she asked him seriously. "That would be a movie for us to watch while we eat are food unless you don't want me her. Then you can have the food and the movie if your tired, I can go to my apartment and eat cold pizza and watch TV," he told her giving her a big smile. "No, come in. I'm actually starving and I would like some company watching the movie sins I haven't seen it yet," she told him taking the Chinese from I'm and walking towards the living room. "Close the door and go ahead and put the movie in while I get some plates and something to drink," she told him heeding now to the kitchen. "Ok" that's all he told her after closing the door and walking towards the living room and putting on the movie. "What do you want to drink, I only have orange juice, apple, grapefruit, grape, and tea," she told him giving him a small smile. "I'll have apple juice thank you very much unless you need some help," he asked her. "No thank you I'm good, I'll be right over there as soon as I get the drinks and plates" she replied while getting the apple juice from the fridge. When she got the drinks and the plates she heeded to the living room and handed Flack his apple juice and his plate. "Thanks" he replied. She sat next to him on the sofa and with some Chinese food on her plate. Flack pressed play on the movie and they both sat back and watched the movie. After they finished eating Stella got a pillow from the ones she put on the floor. They were both asleep by the time the movie finished.

Please review on your way out. Ill update as soon as I can. If you can give me some baby names on how you would like me to get Flack and Stella together.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry haven't updated and that it's somewhat short. Hope you like it and enjoy it. This is also part of chapter 5 that I had to do all over again.

_Part of Chapter 5:__ Thursday morning 7 weeks pregnant_

(NEXT DAY) Flack woke up with his neck herding and his arm felt heavy. _"Why does my arm feel heavy,"_ he told himself. He turned his head and saw that Stella was asleep on his arm he smiled and thought, _"She looks so peaceful and vulnerable when she's asleep nothing like the strong and confident woman she was as a CSI.___ Stella opened her eye and saw that she was asleep on Flacks arm and said "I'm sorry." "Morning and that's fin you sleeping in my arm. I just didn't want to wake you up because it looks like it's the best sleep you've had in a long time," he told her with a smile. "It is the best sleep I have had in a while," she replied smiling back. Flack looked at his watch to see what time it was and it was 7:45a.m and he was late for work. "Dam I'm late for work but I'll see you later if you want," he told her heading to the door. "Sounds good, I'll be by the lab during lunch to go see Lindsey and eat with her but if you see me there you can during that time we can talk for a while," she told him with a smile. "See you then. Bye," Flack told her giving her a charm smile and heading out the door. "Bye" she replied giving him another smile.

Lindsey was working in the lab with Danny and Hocks at the lab when Stella came around 11:45p.m for lunch. "Hay you ready for lunch Lindsey," Stella asked giving the men next to her a wave. "Of course I'm ready, between this two talking about food all morning, I'm starving," Lindsey replied and gave Danny a kiss. Both women left to a diner near the crime lab. They went in and sat in a booth in front of a window. "So how have you been filing with the pregnancy Stell," Lindsey asked. "It's going ok so far. I just have morning sickness once in a while and it's not that bad," she told Lindsey trying to look at the menu. "Well that sounds beater than when I was pregnant with Lucy (now 3 years) and then Darcy (now 1 ½) and now with Megon, at leas I only have 2 more months left," she told Stella touching her swollen belly. "Well you can't complain you have to gorges little girls and another on the way" Stella told her smiling. At that time the waitress came and took their order. At that time two other women sat behind them and were talking about a tall, dark hear, blue eyed detective that both Stella and Lindsey knew. _{The other woman's conversation} "So you called detective Don Flack and asked him out yesterday, but he told you he couldn't because he had things to do on after work that's if he got out early," the woman with burnet hair said. "Yes, can you believe that? We met a month ago when I went to that charity event for the police department and he was there with another guy," the blond told the other woman. Was the other guy good looking and was he also a detective?" the burnet asked. "From one to ten he was a 7 and he was also a detective but for the CSI team I think that's what he told me," the blond replied. _That's what Stella was listening to when the waitress gave them their lunch. Lindsey lined in to Stella and said "there talking about Flack and Danny because they went to the charity event because Mac told them to go because Sinclair said so." "Your right, because Danny was talking about a girl that Flack met and all that stuff," Stella replied looking kind of sad. Lindsey did notice but didn't say anything. _"We only went out once and decided to go out again but then he has been putting up excuses all the time now for not seeing me," the blond said annoyed. _

At that moment Flack and Danny walked in to the diner. They started walking towards Stella and Lindsey when Flack saw Megan {aka the blond} on the booth next to the girls. Also at that moment Lindsey looked up and saw them heading their way. She waved for them to hurry up. Danny passed both girls and sat down next to his wife and gave her a kiss. Flack stood there for a couple of seconds then walked past the blond and her friend saying a quick hi to them and sitting next to Stella. As soon as they both sat down the waitress came and got their order. The blond turned around and tabbed Flack on the shoulder. "Hay stud you didn't call last night," she said smiling at him. "O well I had to work late then I had to do something after words," he replied. Stella, Lindsey and Danny were just looking at Flack talk to the blond. "Well we can do something today if you like I get out of the office at 6," she told him touching his left hand. "Actually I have plans already with my friends (pointing at the people in his table) and not trying to be rood or anything but you can stop calling me I don't want to go out any more," he said removing his hand from hers. "Is there someone else," she looked at Stella with a stink eye. "No, there's no one else but I'm not interested in you in that way right now. I hope you understand," he said giving her an apologetic look and turned around back to his table. The people in his table were just looking at him with wide eyes. Stella suddenly got cravings for some fries, so she stole one from Flacks plate. "Hay" Flack told her playfully. "Hay I'm only craving fries right now not when I ordered my food," she told him with a big smile. After they all finished their food they all headed to the lab. They finished the case they had that day and some of the team headed home.

_Hope you can review let me know what you think about it or what you would like to see on the following chapters. _


	7. Chapter 7

_sorry for just puting a new chapter hope you like it. tell me what you think._

_Chapter 6:__ Thursday afternoon 8 weeks pregnant_

That afternoon she had a call that there had been a homicide case and she had to go to the crime scene. When she got there Flack was already there waiting for her. "Hay what do we got here," she asked Flack. "Jack Landers, 32, Stock Broker, a man found him when he dropped something next to this pile of trash and had to move a bag to get it and saw the man's leg there," he told her. "Ok ill get started hear then, while Hocks gets hear and helps me," she replied giving him a polite smile. "Ok ill go talk to the witness then. O and hay how are you feeling?" He asked with that charm smile that makes any grill melt. "I'm feeling good thank you for asking" she replied with a smile. "That's good to hear Stell," Flack said with a smile and walked off towards the witness. Flack and the CSI's in the crime scene heeded back to the lab and the present to get to work on the homicide.

The next day Flack stopped by his usual diner to get his coffee and get Stella some of her favorite tea and some hazelnut cookies. He then heeded to the lab to see what the people there had from the Landers case and give Stella her tea and cookies. He stepped out of the elevator and into the lab where he bumps into Danny. "Hay Flack what's going on," Danny ask Flack. "Not much other than bringing Stella her tea and cookies and to see if Hawkes and Stella have anything on the case wire working on. Do you know were either of them are at?" "Yah there in the break room with Lindsay," Danny replied. "Thanks man, see you later" Flack said giving him a nod and heading to the brake room. When he got to the brake room Stella and Lindsey where sitting on the stools while Hawkes was standing next to Lindsay and eating a muffin. "Hawkes, ladies how are you this morning," Flack asked while putting the stuff down on the round table. "Good thank you," Stella was the first to respond while giving him a smile. "I'm good, so am I," replied Lindsay and Hawkes. "That's great" Flack replied giving them a smile. "I came to bring you tea and cookies and to see what you and Hawkes have on the Landers case," Flack told Stella with a smile. "Wire still possessing some evidence," Hawkes told Flack. "Ok well tell me when you get something," Flack told him. "Ok I'll let you know. Hay you didn't bring us any cookies," Hawkes told Flack with a smirk. "Sorry but no, there was only this type and well there Stella's favorite so I got her some with the tea she likes." Flack said with a smile. "And I for one appreciate the thoughtfulness because I was craving these cookies and tea sins I can't have coffee." Stella told Flack while touching his hand lightly. He smiled at her when that charm smile that all women melt with. Hawkes and Lindsay looked at the pair in front of them and just gave each other a look. "Well I got a get going I have some paper work to do at the present. I'll see you guise later for lunch," Flack told them at the same time that he was walking out the door. Hawkes walked out right behind Flack because one of the lab techs called him.

Lindsay and Stella staid at the break room eating their food till it was time to go back to work. "That was sweet of Flack to bring you the tea and the cookies," Lindsey told Stella with a knowing look. "I know. And don't look at me like that wire just friends Lindsay," she told her. "Stella come on the man is interested in you even though you're pregnant," she told Stella very seriously. "Lindsay his just a really good friend that said if I needed anything or help with anything he would be there to help me out that's good friends do." Stella told her eating one of the cookies. "Stella come on the man just went out of his way to bring you tea and cookies because he knows you can't have coffee. Look he could have just called to see if you had anything on the case, but no he wanted to bring you something to eat because he wanted to see you," Lindsay told Stella with a smile. "Lindsay stop it he doesn't look at me in that way ok. Why would he any way there are plenty of attractive young women that are allegeable and are not pregnant. He can very well have any of those women if he wanted to." Stella told Lindsay very seriously and taking a sip from her tea. "Yes, Stella there are many women that are allegeable and not pregnant as you say. But that doesn't change the fact that Flack wants to be with you and not any other woman because he's not interested in them his interested in you. Even if both are you are too blind to see it and the rest of us can see it so clear lee." Lindsay told her getting a piece of her muffin and putting it in her mouth. "Lindsay can we not talking about this anymore ever. I have to get back and keep looking at the evidence," Stella told Lindsay getting up from her chairs. "Ok we can stop but only because you have to get back to looking throw the evidence." She told her. "Ok," said Stella walking out of the brake room. Lindsay just looked at Stella and said to herself _**'those two are going to end up together even though they can't see it yet.'**_

They didn't go to lunch because they had gotten evidence of what they needed to arrest the suspect whom Flack and Hawkes went to pike up and arrest the man. Well the suspect confessed to the crime that he had committed. By the time all the people involved with the case were finished it was 10:30 p.m. and they wanted to rest. Danny and Lindsay went home to their doter. Hawkes went for a jog before heading home. Adam went home and plaid video games before going to bed. Sid went home to his family and relaxed in there company. Mac did what he always dose after he is done with a case. Stella was going home to order some food and relax in front of her TV. When Flack bumps into her at the lab and asks her, "What are you doing? I thought that you would be heeding home already." Stella said looking at him with a tired smile. "I was heading home when I remembered that I had to give Mac some papers from the case we finished so I came to bring them to him. So that's why I'm here. So what are you still doing hear thought that that you and the res except for Mac had gone home." Flack told her noticing her tired expression. "I was finishing some paper work before going home because I have the day off tomorrow and I was planning on resting." She told him. "Oh ok, well if you wait for me a couple minutes I can take you home. If you don't mine that way you don't have to take a cab to your apt." he said. "Ok, but you have to stay for food at my house," she told him. "Ok you have a deal Stell. Just let me take this to Mac that way I can take you home." Flack said walking towards Mac's office.

Flack to the papers to Mac and headed back to where Stella was sitting in the brake room waiting for him. They left together down the elevator and towards the car. When they were going to Stella's apt she started ordering their Chinese food. When they got to Stella's apartment they got off and heeded inside. She told Flack to make himself comfortable while she went to change into something more comfortable. Flack sat in front of the TV and turned it on. In that moment someone knocked on the door and it was their food. He paid for it and took it and placed it on the center table of the living room. Stella was now in a tank top with sweatpants and white socks. Flack had changed at the present from his normal apparel to a green t-shirt and jeans. They ate there food while watching a movie that was coming out on TV. Stella had fallen asleep while watching the movie, so when Flack turned around and saw her he picked her up and laid her down on her bed and covered her. Flack picked up all the trash from the food and throws it away. He locked the door and heeded to his house thinking about the fact that he had just put Stella in bed and the privies week he had slept in the sofa with her.


End file.
